


We survived (Red Nights)

by Zero_NineArts



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Graphic descriptions, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), We survived AU, alternative universe, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_NineArts/pseuds/Zero_NineArts
Summary: Walk through a dark hallway,find your way out,look for a reason to live.William, there’s still something you need to do.The Afton family is reunited again.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jack Jefferson, William Afton/Henry Emily
Kudos: 9





	1. Together again

One could think that after so many happened it would be left in the past, to rot, be forgotten about, but being the living proof of it was really complicated to let go, for many years, one would think that it was just yet another case left behind or simply way too complicated to be solved, and that was almost the case, it has been far too long, maybe the families of the missing childrens never forgot, leaving flowers in an old place, but that slowly started to vanish, leaving none, eventually the pizzeria turned into fazbear frights, with the same old story, William being trapped inside the Spring Bonnie suit, eventually calling himself Springtrap, going crazy inside of it, way too far away from his normal manners, no one could even recognize him, but there was someone that still knew, maybe in a different location, a different place, having to fulfill a task in order to keep going, looking for something almost forgotten, yet without realizing it, everyone was broken in a way, it started with an accident, and ended with a different one. Not long passed since Michael heard about the fire, even being in such a decaying state, he made his way to the hospital, clearly receiving views from everyone and scared ones as well, it wasn’t something normal seeing a walking corpse, but then again, his dad was there, it shouldn’t have been so surprising or too difficult to connect dots, because without a request or question he was rushed to an emergency room, confused as why he was almost being dragged there, but from the distance he could almost hear his dad’s tired voice, and to an open room, peeking inside as he was rushed to a different one, he saw him, and he knew that William saw him back as well, feeling an almost pulsating pain on his chest, he coughed, letting out screws and coagulated blood, the nursed thought he was far gone at that point, skin almost purple, skin cold as snow. Eventually he passed out, for a second he thought he died, that his journey would end there, not even being able to refer a word to his dad after all he thought about, but he felt just fine, so what was the real issue? what was going on? he felt his body floating, light as a feather, but as he looked around there was only darkness, maybe he could see himself like nothing happened, no injuries, no open wounds, no blood, no wires, no screws, he almost felt relief, he was back being himself again, he felt just fine, but for him to be there meant no good at the same time, feeling almost scared, and confused, he hugged himself, closing his eyes trying to wake up or well fall asleep, knowing well he couldn’t let himself go, but at the same time, there was something that told him that no matter how hard he tried, he would never die, and that would make sense, William has been missing for years nows and yet he was still alive, although full of machines to allow him to breathe without much problems, and with what he could see there was a lot of blood around him and burnt skin, his whole body was covered, looking dead, like if there was nothing to do, and yet he was still pretty much really alive, horribly in pain, but alive. William wasn’t alone though, and neither was Michael, Evan, the younger brother and Elizabeth being the middle sister heard about the news, they moved in with their mother once their father went missing, but now with him back again, of course the first thought of them was to confront him, except for Evan, who was really confused as for what happened while he was in that coma and why everyone was so angry at his father, and although Elizabeth tried to explain him this, he still couldn’t get it, so without questioning it, and after hearing such big news after years, they hurried to the hospital, staying by William’s side as he recovered, no matter how much they hated him, they still couldn’t talk, he was speechless, emotionless, he barely moved, he would only let out grunts of pain as he tried to do something, he was out of his carcass, but his whole body was decaying, his vision was blurry, although tears came out of his eyes, he wasn’t sad, or angry, it’s been way too long since he last felt any emotion, the constant pain had him distracted enough, and now, it was like if his body was moving itself, he still had things to do, he thought, being stuck in that bed was way too much of a waste of time, but he felt way too weak, it was almost frustrating, of course, deep inside him still felt some happiness once he saw Evan and Elizabeth walk in, he couldn’t really show it over his whole face being covered, having only his eyes to be shown, and even if he looked tired and hopeless, he was still happy. When Michael have gotten to the hospital, he was really sleepy, being Evan and Elizabeth sitting close to the bed as they talked, being almost immediately interrupted by an alarm beginning to set off, at first they thought it was just another hospital incident, but no, this time it was different, they saw nurses and doctors run from here and there, talking about “another one”, William slowly fell out of his sleepy state, his heart rushing, being almost the same feeling that Evan and Elizabeth had, the only person that came to their minds, Michael, of course it was him, but they didn’t wanted to believe it, he had been missing for a while now as well, gone almost for the same time as William, they thought he followed him, but by looking that he wasn’t there the first day, they thought he just had run off, now it was different, they all saw him being dragged across the door, they all noticed, he did too, quickly standing up and peeking over the door to see, William tried his best to stand up, almost with tears in his eyes, the middle child once she realized she hurried to put him back down and calm him down, noticing that his heartbeat had increased as well, Evan was standing in the middle of the corridor, looking how Michael began vomiting blood and coughing, he knew it was him, he wanted to walk towards him, he was worried, he’s never seen him like that before, even knowing well what happened, having such vivid memories, part of him couldn't help but feel bad for him, eventually as close as he got, he was stopped, seeing how how he was motionless, and being dragged inside a room with lots of lights, everyone was running here and there to see him, almost as moved as he heard was with his father, he felt his chest heavy, as well his breathing, and as he saw the doors closing, he walked back to the room, watching Elizabeth trying to keep William down, looking angry for a few seconds for not being able to stand up, but once Evan stepped inside the room, his expression changed, to a concerned one, this time trying to talk, but only stutters and sounds of pain came out of his mouth.

About half a year passed, in that whole time Michael was asleep, while they slowly took some of Williams bandages off and he slowly managed to form some words, as well his wounds started healing even faster exposed to the air, for the doctors it was surprising, for his kids it wasn’t really something to be amazed about, so slowly they started to take his bandages off, his burnt skin was healing quickly as well, almost overnight, and after two weeks, even with his voice sounding a little bit more deeper and rusty than before, he was able to talk, Evan was the one that showed up to the hospital most, while Elizabeth just decided to do something else, she didn’t really wanted to refer to William in any way, she was still really angry with him, and seeing his father so miserable makes her almost feel sorry for him, which was something she didn’t really liked. Meanwhile Michael still hasn’t woken up, but he was moved from room to room ending up having a stable one after he got complicated for a while, and just as William his injuries healed fast, but he lost an eye, and even if his body seemed to want to regen it as well, they had to put bandages over it while he got better in other places, his chest was open, exposing some organs that just as anything else, to not make it seem grotesque or accidentally get him sick, they temporarily covered it with bandages, but noticing that everything was in place and that his body was holding itself together much better than when he first got there was a goal, although there were still parts of his body that had screws and others that even after hours of operation couldn’t be completely removed, so that would have to be something to care of once his body heals and he could be moved to a different place to keep the operations going, since his skin didn’t show the want to cover his internal organs, that was something even more serious to take care of, and it was better to have everyone there to take care of it. In the meantime, after a week of not even noticing, they realized Michael’s connection to William and how the entire family was there, although there were much more people on the older brother side, Evan still wanted to be close to his father, since he didn’t really had the guts to face his brother so soon after what happened, even before William got missing Michael was never around, he always had a different place every night to sleep while he looked for jobs and tried to maintain William to line, but being at the same time scared of him, it was something difficult to do. After a few weeks passed Michael began to wake up, feeling hurt and almost unable to sit, for the first time he opened his eyes, but after a little while passed, he was able to move a bit more without feeling much pain and managing to sit down, as he looked around confused and eventually met his mother’s eyes. He still didn’t understand how long it had been since he last got there, but looking at his hands, it was obvious that he's been there for way too long, he never thought he could be gone for so long, his view of time was already broken for a while ago, and now? He was definitely confused, what felt like a few hours for him, was an eternity for them, and at first he tried so hard to simply not think too much about it, but as more as he remembered of the time he got there, the only thing his mind could wander about was William, his father, he was there for a reason, and not get medical attention, he was actually getting used to his new body, but he was supposed to see him, pay him a visit like his siblings did, and yet, now he was even more curious to see him, looking at his own now scars, he was more than sure it was something to do with the remnant, that so much his father talked about before going missing, he was half healed, he wondered now if William would even be able to stand up by now. He kept thinking so much about it, forgetting everything about his surroundings, he almost completely forgot that his mother was there, so shaking his head a few times, he looked up again to see her, feeling confused, he realized after not too long that he couldn't really talk, he's been asleep for way too long, but even without saying a word, his mother answered all questions he had, but by that his curiosity grew stronger, he wanted to see the others, he wanted to see his father, but what would he even do? He was barely able to talk, he only mumbled and tried to gesture with his hands and write things down, that showed how shaky he was. After a long while, Elizabeth walked inside the room, looking hopeless and bored at first, but once she raised her head and looked up, seeing his older brother trying to talk laugh while talking to his mom, her eyes lit up, smiling softly as she quickly walked to him, the other immediately noticed movement and looked at her with a smile, opening his arms to a hug as he tried to let his sounds of pain in, he was not really used to strong hugs or even touch, his skin even now was sensitive and everything in general, everyone could hear his heartbeats, it was almost humiliating.

It didn't took long for the news to eventually get to William about Michael waking up, he almost wished he could even stand up or something to be able to go see him, but for now, it wasn't like he could walk either, they had to cut both of his legs, and of course, it would take long for him to be able to get back to his workshop and work on some new ones, and being on a wheelchair was an embarrassing though for him, so for now, and for as long as it was needed, he had to wait for him, after all, that was his promise, but yet, he was rather curious about the state of his son, considering as well with how long it had been, not even months but years, even he was surprised with both of them even being alive and almost completely healed, being in a hospital, alone with his thoughts for so long, made him question everything. Was it really worth it? being evil incarnated, killing so many people, but he wasn’t alone in all of that, no, most of the time he had the help of Henry, his best friend, his partner, and yet, after so long, and after their last encounter being a fight, and yet he was asking himself how that old guy was doing now, he slowly closed his eyes after looking for too long to the roof, after getting really into his thoughts, he almost felt disappointed, part of him wanted to believe that Henry would be present as well, and of course, he was still grateful with having everyone there, in the same place, but he still felt something off with everyone being there, or well, almost everyone.

A few months passed after Michael was able to speak clearly and to stand up without falling down, he was way too underweight before, and although he still wasn’t completely back in shape, it was much better than anything, although food was making him dizzy after not treating himself right for so long, and it was still something he needed to work on, to feel human again, he felt so powerless and empty that way, at least he wasn’t as connected to so many machines like before, but now having more control over himself, and feeling his body alive again, he was almost in pain, feeling still some screws and machinery parts inside him, moving around, making themselves comfortable in his skin, was making him feel sick to his stomach, and he still couldn’t really understand how he was okay with it for so long, but now he felt uncomfortable even looking back, and now looking at himself was like looking at someone else, his hair growing back, his skin gaining a more “human” color, he was full of scars and bandages, and one of his eyes was missing, but somehow he still didn’t feel completely like himself, he felt broken, missing, there was something missing of himself, but he still couldn't figure out what was it. While he was being able to walk, and being months now since he came there for his first purpose, he walked out the room, almost being stopped by Elizabeth, but being held back by Evan, that with just a look made her now, making her almost turn from a worried to an angry expression, and so he slowly walked through the hospital corridor, to William’s hospital room, and as he was getting there he looked around him, to rooms with open doors, with people inside and other empty ones, there were even beds in the corridors, and as he dragged his serum bag around, he stood in front of the closed door to William’s door, slowly opening it, as he first peeked inside before opening the door completely and standing in the doorway, looking at the direction of his father, that was looking outside the window on a sunny and beautiful day, sitting on his wheelchair as he held both of his hands together, holding a calm expression and a little small on his face, he seemed even more calmed than he would usually be, he’s never seen him that way, never in his life, neither old photos, or from he was a kid, he always looked serious and fake, fake smile, fake personality, full of lies and bad intents, but now? he looked more genuine than never, he barely recognized him, of course aside from his changed appearance because of scars and bandages, but besides all of that, his eyes were still the same, tired, but full of energy at the same time, and yet, looking so dead inside. Eventually he turned around, noticing his son standing on the doorway, turning his wheelchair a little bit as well, and so they both stared at each other, not even saying a word, you could hear the birds outside and nurses talking outside the room, even a bit of their breathing, it was like there was so much to say, but nothing at the same time.

-So. -William said, breaking the silence.- It’s been years now, I guess I should apologize for leaving so suddenly. -He added, after looking away for a few seconds and then back at him.- I would walk up to you but.. I guess I can’t do that now. -

Michael remained silent for a few seconds, processing his words and smiling insecure, walking slowly to him and sitting on the bed close him and then looked back to his father, he still wanted to remain his distance, he was doing enough effort to be there, and even if he looked so calm and different now, he didn’t really knew what to believe after so long.

-I.. I guess we both went through some shit, now didn’t we.- Michael said as he kept holding his serum bag, he was way too insecure to simply let it go.- I was looking for you, actually, when I first got here. But I got dragged to emergencies, I’m.. I know you saw me, though, but I was actually looking for you, I’ve been doing so this whole time. -He added.-

-You look like you got in a similar accident than me, though, where did you even go?- William asked.-

He didn’t really wanted to say something about the situation, it was funny, but dangerous and strange at the same time, he didn’t really wanted to talk shit about someone that was in the room, or risking his father to be in danger, there were still parts inside of him that felt their presence, and even if they could be considered immortal at that point, he was still scared about his own words, like having a knife to his throat.

-I.. I went to circus baby, since it was still open under new management, I thought you could be there too.. everything seemed so calm though, but I had already signed in for the job, they.. They thought.. -He stopped for a second, laughing softly.- They thought I was you.-

Now William was the one remaining silent, thinking to himself as he looked down for a few seconds and then back to his older son.

-Were they there? -The older asked.-

-Oh, they were all there.. Together, waiting for you, I heard their little whispers for so long.. They used me as a suit, and left me to rot, they realized.. If this body was yours, it wouldn’t have rotten the way it did.- Michael said in a soft voice and with a little smile on his face, looking at the floor, firmly holding his bag.-

–I'm.. Sorry, I didn't knew it would affect you this much.– William replied, looking outside the window without much to say.–

–You were not yourself when you got stuck inside that suit, you know that, right? I know your nature.– The other ended up saying, still looking down.–

–I.. I may have gone completely insane inside the suit, yes, but it was still me! I don't have that bad of a memory.– The older tried to say as he quickly looked back at him with a little smile, almost showing his pointy teeth.–

– Oh, no, there's some things you can't recall, I know you have a good memory, I have that really clear at this point, but when I went there, you lost yourself, I saw you, I looked at you directly in the eyes.. That wasn't you, William, that was the suit messing with you. –Michael said, now looking up and standing up slowly as his voice started to raise itself.– because I'm sure that you didn't even knew, that the guard you so much wanted to kill every fucking night, was me. –He finished saying with a shaky breath.–

–That.. But that can't be right, I would've known if it was you! The place burned down right after they left! –William replied as he held himself on the sides of the wheelchair.–

–William, for fucks sake the place burnt down a long while after I left, you were so out of yourself that I thought it wasn't even you, and I kept looking, took me months to realize that what was inside that fucking suit was you, you acted like an animal, just like them back in the "old days". You should've known better, but then again, time wasn't your forte back then, now wasn't it? Getting your humanity extracted, used as a puppet, a soulless pile of meat, and even if that description fits more me than you, that suit was controlling you, and I'm more than sure, wherever that things is, has a piece of your soul, because after all, that's why they were invented in the first place, right?.– Michael finished saying, looking down at his father now and looked at his back of serum for a few seconds to then go back at him.–

–I'm sorry, okay? And I mean it this time, I know everything that's been happening is my fault, and that I can't seem to give everyone a rest once and for all, I know that you feel bad, you're in pain, your body tells me,but you shouldn't have looked for me in the first place, Michael, and I know that you still wanted to do it because of everything that's been going on, and you wouldn't let me get away so easily, but I assure you, I've learned from my mistakes, I'm a changed guy, and if it was possible, I would set them all free. –William said, putting one hand on his heart and looking up to his son.–

Michael kept looking him down, as if something was wrong, because it was, he barely could recognize his own father being sincere, it was like talking to a stranger, a side of William that had never showed the light, like if a side of him got the worst of him out when they got him out of the suit, for now, that was his main theory.

-I still don’t even know if I should trust you, you’ve messed way too much with us for me to even believe something in behalf of the others. -The younger replied after a bit of thinking, heading now to the door to get out of that room, but he stopped before stepping out.- You know where the suit is, right? -He asked.-

William, that was already looking outside again, opened his eyes wide, looking at his son’s voice direction, he’s been there long enough to know where his second carcass was and even then, he knew nothing at the same time, no one even told him a bit about the suit or where it was, neither a single mention of it, but then again, there were enough people that thought he was still as crazy as before, leaving the suit far away from him in that huge hospital was precaution, but now, he was dying to know.

-You.. You know? -William asked, almost feeling scared.-

-I heard it on the way, I do know, but it’s better that you stay away from it for now, you still can’t move properly, and neither do I. See you later, William -Michael finished saying to get out of the room, closing the door behind him and letting out a big sigh, now walking back to his own hospital room.-

On the way to his room, walking slowly and cautious, he saw his mother walking towards him, of course at first he felt happy to see her, but noticing how he had an angry expression on her face made him more scared than happy, he almost started walking backwards once he noticed, but once he started doing that she was close enough to help him back to the room, she didn’t said much words, but it was noticeable that she was holding something back in the meantime, and at that point Michael was more than sure it was about his father, since all the incidents started to happen she’s been overprotective on him, like if he was a single child, of course he cared about the others as well, but since he’s always been close to William, or at least since he has a reasonable memory, she never liked both of them being close to each other, not being jealousy, but fear, fear of ending up having a son as crazy or fucked up as the old William, but now, even if Clara and William have talked enough about the situation, and the older explaining how he’s changed, she still wouldn’t believe it, he’s pulled out so many moves just by saying that, she didn’t knew what to believe, she almost lost all of her family, making her extremely depressed and paranoid, even if they were all alive by the moment, she was still scared, Evan has issues to talk, Elizabeth had anger issues and difficulty to walk, Michael had most of his organs exposed and a missing eye, while she was contemplating how everything was going down, she wasn’t even grateful that nothing happened to her, “why not me?” she thought, almost every night, everything could’ve been so much better if she was there when it all happened, but no, she was always late, she could barely trust William after trusting him with her children and all of them ending up injured or close to death, she felt used, disgusted, and so confused, she didn’t knew how she ended up with him in the first place, almost like if it was a blurry memory, something not worth to look back, and she was right, it was simply better to not look back, but she still couldn’t forgive him. 

They finally got to the room, where Evan and Elizabeth were waiting since Clara wanted to talk to all of them, Michael was still scared of what his mother would say, he knew perfectly how much she didn’t liked William, and taking the opportunity while she wasn’t there to go see him was clearly a reason to be so angry, since it seemed like his father wasn’t really allowed to see many people in general, only doctors and nurses were seen coming in and out of his room, and of course Clara was strict at this point, she didn’t wanted anyone else even being in contact with William, while of course she thought it was a good idea, it really wasn’t the best solution to the main problem, they were all adults at that point, had their own lives and were supposed to be able to go on by themselves, but for Clara something didn’t sat well with her, and her children walking around close to a child murderer like absolutely nothing happened, especially for Michael, that knew specifically well how complicated the situation was, and yet, he didn’t seemed to listen at all.

-I don’t think you guys know the severity of the situation! -Clara said, as she stood on the doorway and saw the older brother walk to the bed so he could sit down.-

-We know, we know really well what William is, but shouldn’t you give him a chance? At least I was the only one that had enough balls to talk to him about more than his health and some basic shit, and yes, I know how much he’s hurt us, but I’m not going to be cruel enough to not help him as well, because I’m more than sure you’re going to abandon him at a mental hospital, mom. -Michael said as he let go of the metal holding his bag and made himself comfortable on the bed, crossing his legs and arms as he looked at her.-

-Well, at least that would be much better than living with a psychopath that almost killed us again. -She replied, raising his voice a little as she started to show her anger.-

-T-..That’s bullshit. -Evan said, distracting himself a bit by playing with the folds of his hoodie.-

-I’ll have to agree on this once with Evan, mom. William is a piece of shit, we know that, he fucked us up to a level that no one could relate to as well, but if Michael wants to help him so bad, why doesn’t he go with William to the old house once they get out of here? If you want him away so much, Michael would be going with him, you know him, so make up your mind, because he would get worse in a mental hospital, he can’t be left alone unsupervised. -Elizabeth said as she crossed her legs, helping herself a bit with her hands since her legs were really week, she had almost an angry expression, not only because of the discussion, but because Michael wanted to go with William, or well, they assumed.-

-I’m still a bit scared of him though, but he seems.. different, his expression is different, his voice is different, everything about him feels.. New, but nostalgic, looking so calm and yet still energetic and curious, I know he’s never been like this, but if you guys won’t do it, I’ll give him a chance. -Michael finished saying with an frown but insecure eyes.-

Of course, Clara wanted to say something at first, but after thinking about it for a few minutes and letting out a sad sigh, she had to agree, she barely gave any opportunities to change to William in the past after all, and it would be selfish of her, after he had such drastic change, to simply reject it, after all it wasn’t like Michael couldn’t protect himself in case if something happened as well, she almost feel the insecurity of agreeing to it kicking in, what if something really happened? what could they do about it? would they even make it in time? It was simply uncertain, but then again, he couldn’t control all of them and their decisions, and of course, she didn’t knew how she was even going to handle everything if something else happened, since it was so new to her what already happened to Michael, thinking that everything would be okay for a while, she was one step closer to snapping to one more inconvenience.

About two months passed, it was the day that both William and Michael would finally get out of the hospital, the older being pushed out of his room in a wheelchair and to where his family would be, he was almost nervous, he had two thoughts, they would be there, or they just wouldn’t, meaning that he was going to find a way to find a place to stay by himself, meanwhile Michael was cutting his now really long hair to his old style of hair, leaving a little bit longer in the back than he would usually do, and as he looked at himself in the mirror, he gently touched his scars, and stared at the bandages that were covering some more deeper scars, he was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt under his shirt so he could protect his exposed chest with more than just bandages, he was going to have to treat that once he found someone to trust on that surgery, but still, he wasn’t totally going to stop using the bandages, thinking of something like that covering such fragile part and being on constant touch with his skin made him shiver, it almost seemed wrong to cover it, but he had to do it one way or the other, it wasn’t something like one day from another he would even regenerate, no, this time it was different, but he was scared to ask for some help. Once he was ready, being the last one to leave, he headed where the others would be, and found Elizabeth trying to ignore William’s existence by talking to her mother and while Evan was behind his wheelchair, Michael stood on the hallway for a few seconds, feeling a bit of doubt about everything, to then walk up to them and after a bit of talking almost in a passive-aggressive way, they headed home, of course, in different cars, Elizabeth, Clara and Evan headed back to their home, meanwhile Michael took William to the old one, looking at the road as he drove, almost feeling nostalgic about the view, but it looked gloomy, tired, sad, different at the same time, William was looking outside as well, having the same feeling about their surroundings. After a while of driving they got to the old house, looking half restaurated and at least not as decaying as it did before, still, after everything that happened there, they had to agree that it was actually a really nice place, surrounded by the depths of the forest, far away from civilization, one could think that it was even scary, but for them, it had its own beauty. Michael then helped his father to get out of the car and to his wheelchair, pushing him to the entrance of the house as he looked around, at least by what he and the others talked about, they cleaned up everything and left their stuff there, and they left the key to William’s workshop on top of the old tv that was in the living room, he barely wanted to believe how much they did for them on the time they couldn’t get out of there, but they did, once they were inside, the house looked really different, they even painted the walls, moved a few things here and there, and made sure that everything was as cozy as possible, it was actually, really surprising.

Michael left his dad to look the rest of the house meanwhile he walked back to the car to get his backpack and a suit case, when a hospital van pulled in front of the house they were now living, two men walked out, meanwhile went to the back of the vehicle, the other approached the younger with a few papers in hand, they seemed to be leaving something there, and sadly, he knew exactly what it was, although it would've been so much better that they put that suit in a sealed coffin to not let it out, instead they left it inside a big metal box, but they looked nervous about it, they swore they saw it move on the way there, then again, that wouldn't be something unbelievable knowing its nature, but that wasn't something that should've happened, after they noticed Michael's presence, they walked up to him aside from talking about the suit, they needed him to sign some papers about it, they were currently under a police investigation about everything that happened years back and William's mere existence, after all it was their fault for letting him go, for being so "civilized" but after all, being a mass murderer had his grace, he wasn't going to act crazy all the time unless he put up his persona, that now got stuck inside that old suit, William was just being himself, meaning that if they wanted to claim someone guilty, it would have to be the suit, which was stupid, being something unanimated, lifeless, an object, a simple suit, and yet, it still had a side of his soul stuck within it. After signing papers and talking to the two men about it, Michael had to end up pushing the box to the side of the house, he still couldn't ask his dad for help about it, but it wasn't like he wasn't going to tell him about it, at least he would know more about the situation than him, so after leaving it to the side of the stairs, he went back to grab his stuff and then walked inside the house, realizing how William was now looking at old pictures, not really caring much about the key to the workshop for now, that house had still so many memories within it, good ones, and of course really bad ones, the day everything changed, when he started running experiments on Michael for almost killing his younger brother, and even if he wanted to be proud of him back then, it was still family, and he wasn't going to let him go away without any kind of punishment after what happened. But now, things were much different, at this point all the family had went through any kind of traumatic event, and at this point, both William and Michael were actually the ones more affected by it, aside from Elizabeth of course, but they both went through something so much different yet so similar, spending years to rot instead of immediately doing something about it, mostly because of fear or simply getting used to it, being one of the reasons as well why Michael didn't really wanted to be patched up after his chest got so exposed, William not wanting to get out of the suit and getting part of his soul attached to it because of the remnant, even after all those differences they had in the past, they were strangely similar, being why Clara got so attached to him and didn't wanted to let go, he didn't wanted to see him turn into something so dangerous, not again.

–Hey, dad? –Michael asked.–

William almost jumped, taking his presence by surprise, now looking to his direction while he placed back the photo where it was before.

–Yes? –He replied with a little smile.–

–Do you happen to need help with something? Or you'll start working tomorrow? –Michael said, walking up to him and leaving his bags and stuff on the couch.–

The older quickly noticed that his son was really nervous, and started to worry.

–Yeah I'll start tomorrow, why? Did something happen? –William quickly asked.–

–They.. They bought the suit. I can stay awake tonight, but we'll have to do something about it in the morning, they said it was moving, I assume that with your presence being so close it started being active again, by active again, I mean that side of your soul. –The younger said, now looking back at William with tired and anxious eyes, receiving almost a similar reply from him.–

William remained quiet, now looking on the direction to the door as he pushed his wheelchair towards the door to look outside, he could almost hear the sound of the metal box moving from time to time, it wasn't really loud, it was barely noticeable and yet, he seemed to be able to hear it perfectly, so after that, he pushed his wheelchair backwards, now on the direction to his bedroom while being followed by his son, once he closed the principal door with a few locks just in case.

–Do you need help getting on the bed? –Michael asked from the door, looking down at his dad.–

–No, I have this, I've been using this for a while now, getting on a hospital bed is much harder than this. –The older replied letting out a little laugh and impulsing himself to the bed, once on top he sat down and made himself comfortable, he hated looked down, so he did his best to lay down of the blankets and cover himself from waist down.–

Michael just looked at him for a few seconds, then back at the principal door that really wasn’t that far away from there, the other rooms where much into the house, meanwhile the master was really close to everything, of course this was because of security reasons, but now, William was an easy target, being unable to walk or even put much force into everything, he still wasn’t back in shape after all, and having to fight and suit that heavy wasn’t the best thing to do just after getting out of the hospital. He looked down for a few seconds, thinking to himself and then looked back at the older, crossing his arms and putting his weight on the frame.

–Do you want me to stay here looking at the door or stay on the couch? Just to make sure nothing happens, of course, It’s not really like I haven’t been on a night shift before. –Michael asked as he looked at his dad, that was staring blankly at a certain spot.–

–I guess you can stay on the couch, I’ll sleep for tonight, yes, but if I want to work fast, I’ll stay in the workshop tomorrow, I guess you can stay awake as well, but I doubt that the suit only works during the night. –William replied, putting both of his hands on top of his own lap and just trying to ignore what was missing, looked back at his son with a little and worried smile.–

–I’ll see you in the morning then. If you need anything, just scream, I guess. –The other replied letting out a little laugh as he backed up and closed the door of the room once he walked out.–

Maybe it was true that he’s been on many night shifts before, and it wasn’t like this time it was different, but it was almost the same scenario of a memory he just wanted to forget, back at Fazbear frights, it’s not like things were perfect back then, they really aren’t now, but he barely cared about any danger being in a rotting and decaying body, but now being back almost like he was before, looking so human but not really at the same time, he cared more about his own life now, being almost scared of what he already knew, he’s seen it before, but now even thinking about it made his skin shiver, it wasn’t possible for it to have a mind of its own, right? He knew well half of the soul of his father was inside of it, but it wasn’t the greatest side, manipulative, abusive, and who knew that else, if it happened to be able to walk and talk just like William, he was having none of it, but then again, he put himself there, no one really asked him to do so, he was on his own, and if something happened, he wouldn’t have a second chance, it wasn’t like he could reason with a suit of the bad side of something, it was almost impossible, and it wasn’t like it had the same will as his father’s they weren’t a shared mind, they were two different entities of its own now, and with remnant, it wasn’t something like they could even revert, it would still fall somewhere else and come back, aside from being complicated to even do so, it was created to never be even detached, so there was nothing else to do than just hold it back and find a different way to even get rid of it.

Meanwhile William was looking at an empty space, almost daydreaming, trying to ignore all the figures he saw on the corners of his eyes, even if the place was silent, and the sound of the trees moving were really relaxing, he felt oddly unsettled but calm at the same time, maybe it was because he felt like something was missing, not being only his legs of course, he could fix that tomorrow morning, but having a side of his soul be almost ripped out of his being made him feel empty, and incomplete, and even if he wanted to fix something like that, it was simply impossible, he couldn’t create an artificial soul, he never really learnt how to even do that, and even if the remnant worked that way, it would almost kill him even trying it on himself, he knew that doing so would give him that side of his soul everyone hated so much, and he would lose his actual self, which now realized he didn’t really wanted, so of course, he now had to live with the feeling of emptiness he felt since he started gaining consciousness again, he’s been thinking more than he usually would, normally he would do everything and say everything without thinking twice and just go on with it, but now he simply couldn’t stand everything he was feeling, everything that was missing and more, and even if he simply wanted to stop even thinking about it, part of him didn’t wanted to let go. Not long passed since the room went completely dark and the birds stopped singing, but once he realized, he quickly turned on the light that was on the night table and closed the curtains that were right behind the bed, it still hurt for him to move his legs even a little, aside from feeling really uncomfortable, but it wasn’t like he didn’t had to learn how to live with it from now on, he just still didn’t wanted to even accept it, he felt anxious, he wanted to start working right away, but he knew well that wasn’t really something he could do, so he sat back down and let out a sigh, looking at the roof as he slowly lay down and put both of his hands on top of his chest, closing his eyes to try and just fall asleep, because at least like that, time would go even faster than it already did.


	2. Chaotic ocurrences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many events happen happening almost at the same time, could be tiring.

He eventually fell asleep into the the depths of the night, now barely caring about the suit he was once in being so close to himself, he thought he was free, that's why he managed to fall asleep in the first place, an innocent thought, but he was wrong, he wasn't free yet, and he wasn't going to be until he did something about it, after all those years, after almost dying more than once and being close to the last time, he wasn't going to be left alone so easily, to walk around like nothing happened, to not live up to his sins, but even then, they were as confused as anyone else was, redemption wasn't so easy, then why was it for him? They could sense his feelings, he was being genuine, Charlie had doubts, and that was for sure, she needed to ask him personally, and that was what she was going to do that night, like it or not, he had to talk to him after all those years, because she knew he would still recognize him.   
At one point William thought he had already woken up, opening his eyes and looking around, he was wrong, he had his legs back, and everything looked black and white aside from really foggy, he stood up, walking outside of the room as he looked everywhere, looking eventually at the sofa, shaped like someone was sitting there, so he slowly walked on that direction, seeing the familiar silhouette on it, then he stopped, thinking to himself for a minute, then walked up to it despite everything, he couldn't die in a dream, he was incapable of dying at that point, and an attempt of murder would fail, so nothing bad could happen from it. Once he was close to the sofa he looked down, seeing a figure sitting down, and staring at the static of the TV, that was the only thing moving, but as everything, it was on mute, she gave a few pats with his hand besides her so he could sit down, and so he followed, looking nervous at the static, but he wasn't confused as he would usually be, just, nervous.

–You know perfectly who I am. –She said, her voice sounded distorted, different from last times, like if her inner soul had grown up, her appearance almost showed that, and she had a more human like look than before.– You know that we've tried killing you countless times, just so we can be free, you know what you did for all those years, and yet.. You feel remorse. –She added, looking over at William, that was looking down and playing with the folds of his clothes slightly.–

–I really do, and.. And I know no one even believes me, I went on far too long and got myself killed because of some stupid accident, I lost myself again, just like the day I gained my first victim, and just like the day that Evan almost died. –William replied, he didn't even wanted to make eye contact, he felt far too guilty and nervous to do so.–

–We can't ask you to die, that's for sure, you wouldn't even if you wanted to, you're almost destined to be buried alive, and so your family... And so my dad. But we know what you're capable of, for some reason you got us stuck in these bodies, for some reason we simply cannot leave, fire isn't enough, our souls get stuck between planes and just roam around, not being able to get justice or someone who understands us, we can't get our happiest day.. Yet. –The Puppet said, looking at the TV static once again.–

–Then.. What are you proposing? –The older asked, now looking at her slightly.–

She remained quiet for a few seconds, thinking to herself, what to do? What could he even do? The solution sounded almost impossible, but there had to be something, and she could almost feel it, there was something, even if she knew that it would take far too long, they've been waiting for years, a few months wouldn't kill them, they've all been waiting patiently, and they can still do so now, even if they were still roaming around impatiently, looking for what to do, they were listening to their conversation, waiting wasn't going to kill them, instead, it filled them with determination.

–Just like you and your buddy fucked around with the remnants, and all those machines made to capture all those souls, you can reverse it, and yes, I am aware, it does sounds impossible and ridiculous, but every poison has a cure. We won't give you a deadline, but I'll be coming by every month to check in how you're doing, and if you do want to apologize to them, I'll bring them by, I'm sure they won't even believe your behavior. –The marionette said as she stood up and looked down at the other for a few seconds, before, walking around and now behind the couch.– See you later, William.–

Not too long passed for everything to start getting blurry and confusing, shifting almost immediately to nonsense and then darkness, until the chirp of the birds outside his window woke him up, it was a whole new day, not really different aside from being back home after months in a hospital, and finally waking up truly in a place he knew for years, but after that dream, he felt nostalgic, his heart felt heavier than usual, like if he was on thin ice, he still remembered important fragments of the dream, which hoped he didn’t let go of since he still had a rather fragile mind. He sat down, letting out a yawn as he touched his own hair and moved it around a little, it was already messy enough, so he barely cared if it was even more now, he turned and grabbed his wheelchair, pulling it closer to him and now impulsed himself to sit down on it, he hoped that at least making his new legs wasn’t going to be as tedious as he firstly thought, because he never knew if he should simply attach them to his body or making them detachable, but then again, he prefered having legs, although it’s been months now since they got cut off in the first place, and years since he’s even used them properly or without hurting, he would have to decide it eventually. 

He rolled to the door and opened it, now going on the direction of the living room, looking for the key to his workshop until he found it on top of the TV, he eventually looked outside the window, realizing how clear that day actually was, almost like it never was back when they all lived there, it felt so different, and it would be peace if it wasn’t because of the suit’s presence, at least he felt relief that nothing happened during the night, as far as he knew, looking at the sofa Michael was peacefully sleeping, meaning that nothing too heavy or unexpected happened that night, luckily. He went now on the direction to the door leading to the Workshop and unlocked the door using the keys, turning on the lights and then rolling inside, he coughed a few times because of the dust, that even if the walked inside to sort things out before they got there, the place was just as dusty as always, and gave him even more of a sense of nostalgia, but never knew if it was in a good or a bad sense.   
Once he familiarized himself with everything again, he went ahead and looked for old animatronic parts and materials he could use in order to build his legs without having to bother Michael to get something else, he had everything he needed there, there was even paint he could use to cover all the probable mess that was going to be using old parts as well, for now he was just sketching down a few ideas to work correctly on it and make sure that it doesn't fails, although he was planning on attaching it to himself, he didn't knew if he should go through the pain of doing so, so at least for now he would just use something else to secure them, he would eventually get more sure of it. He spent almost all morning working on sketches and looking around for what he could do until he heard steps outside the door, only meaning that Michael had already woken up, he wasn't going to move him when he firstly saw him sleeping, he knew how hard a night shift could be, and taking it by the logic of the old places, that was only the first night, he still felt perturbed by Springtrap's existence on itself, and that a side of his soul got stuck within him, he was practically fighting with himself at that point, although it wasn't something really uncommon, he's been doing the same for years after all, but having it to be in a physical form, was way more scarier, even more if instead of wanted to pick a fight only wanted for him to be dead, so he would now fall asleep, trying to avoid the thought of having that creature just outside his door, and putting his son in danger, he needed to act fast, he wasn't going to let the same thing happen all over again.

He got knocked out of his thoughts not long after that, by a knock on the door caused by his son that was now slowly opening it with some food and a coffee on a plate.

–I knew you’d be working, but I made you some breakfast because you need to eat, I’ll go to the store, I hope that’s okay, I guess if you need something you can give me a call.–Michael said as he walked up to him and left the plate where there was a little bit of space so he doesn’t accidentally stops him from working entirely.– Is there anything else you need?–

William smiled at the gesture, and even if it was something really common and normal he felt happy, after all they were making a bit of progress on getting along once again after everything that’s happened between the two, and he really appreciated that effort, although he almost felt guilty for not doing anything, but since he knew he was really busy working on his prosthetics, it was something really understandable, after all Michael wasn’t a kid anymore, it wasn’t like they could spend their time together bonding or some other thing, it was almost uncomfortable even talking to each other, but it wasn’t like they could go on with their lives like nothing happened, they still had someone to deal with for who knows how much time.

–Don’t worry, I have everything I need here, and I can pretty much still push myself around, so nothing to worry about. –The older replied with a smile as he looked at the food and then at his son, that was already heading out of the room.–

–Well, I’ll get going then, Springtrap doesn’t really moves in the day so don’t worry about him, see you later! –Michael said as he waved goodbye and closed the door of the workshop.–

–See you around. –William replied before the door closed and turned back to his desk.–

Maybe that day wasn’t going to be as hard as he initially thought, first the dream, and now having to make his prosthetic, at least he didn’t felt constantly watched, but he somehow still had a bad thought, he took his mug and took a sip of the coffee, almost flinching because of how hot it was and burning his tongue a little bit, but after all, it was a little bit funny.

Meanwhile somewhere else, the Puppet was walking almost in circles with her hand on her chin, thinking to herself what the outcome of everything would be, in the distance was Springtrap still trapped in a box in that place, just being a transparent one, and even his looks were different there, they all looked different, Foxy was standing right next to said box, looking down concerned and almost scared, Bonnie was simply sitting on top of it, having what seemed to be a nintendo ds on his hands, the box kept moving, but he barely cared, he knew the material in the other side was metal, so even of everyone was scared of it, he was aware that nothing would happen for those first days. The fox was just staring straight at Springtrap at that point, almost sticking his tongue out and just backed up for a second, before kicking the invisible box and jumping back, making Bonnie get startled and stand up to hop down of the box, and as he tried to keep himself together, the fox was trying to contain his laughter as Springtrap cursed and tried to open with everything he could that box, but even then no matter how hard he tried, even Puppet was helping to maintain it closed. Freddy wasn't always there, but it wasn't like the place they were was exactly similar to the real plane, there were two different Freddy's pizzerias, being Freddy and Chica in one of them with Goldie, the second one being Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Mangle, they were even more confused than the rest, but having the technology of the real plane, they didn't had much complaints, it was usual for them to text or call each other, even visit from time to time, like that was their new life, they had to get used to it for now, and when the news got to them that they might get freed eventually, they simply didn't knew what to feel, too many years have passed, they weren't kids anymore, at least not mentally, and that said enough of everything they've been through, they simply didn't knew if to believe those words anymore, they just had to wait for that day to come to actually believe it.

–Fox can you please be more careful with the box, we can't let him out here, and he seems angry enough. –Puppet said, turning around to see Foxy laughing and Bonnie staring back and forth to the box and then the fox.–

–Yarharhar! Sorry mate! The old guy over here was looking at me funny. –Foxy replied with a smile, but towards the end he looked to the direction of the invisible box with a rather angry expression.–

–Man! I was getting comfy. –Bonnie added letting out a sigh and looking somewhere else to sit, being followed by Foxy after kicking the box for a second time, angering the old bunny even more.–

It was the first day they had Springtrap there, they even began asking themselves where the originals were, since there were alternatives version of everything, a wild guess would've been that they were glitched somewhere or in an almost faded pizzeria, but it was confusing, the toys were still there as well the "original" gang, having their own pizzeria and place to stay, but the existence of Springtrap would mean that there had to be a third pizzeria containing the originals, being Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, but yet, even if for years they've thought about it, any trace of it was either faded or glitched, and it wasn't something worth risking their forms to. Bonnie and Foxy walked back to the pizzeria, the fox sending a text to Freddy to say they were back on their way and that Puppet had everything under control, but it wasn't really that, Charlie was wise, and patient, but having her murderer so close to her was driving her impatient, she's been close materially to him in the past, not long ago, but now? She was almost scared, even if she tried to hide her desperation and fear, it was something that the old bunny could easily smell, and with manipulation skills such as his, it was even scarier being around him.

Meanwhile in the real plane, there weren't many freddy pizzerias still standing, and the own existence of baby's circus was almost vanished, it collapsed not really longer after the two repairmen got killed and Michael was scooped and almost all of the animatronics either were destroyed or made their way inside of him as Ennard, either way, even after so long of believing that everything would be fine and that everything was finally over or that what they had to do wasn’t going to be as complicated as anything else, but they were wrong, somehow Baby made her way out of the shithole that was the circus, and even still alive, and barely caring about the surface, she arised once again, kicking almost open the trapdoor that was leading to the now destroyed circus baby pizza world, and finding someone that she’d never believe she would find.

–Henry. –She said in a low but sweet voice, as she looked at the man that was already panicking, standing next to an animatronic he built not really long ago and trying to look for any sort of protection.–

–Elizabeth!? I thought you were alive! What's even the meaning of this? you shouldn’t be here! –He said raising his voice in a panicked tone, looking for a button to turn on his security animatronic.–

–Oh you silly old man, I’m not Elizabeth, I’m Circus Baby, remember? I scooped her, yes, she survived, I know, but you know what’s so special about this? she still stayed with me after such a long time, maybe physically she’s not with me, but you know, it’s possible for a side to stay. –She replied in a sweet tone as she moved slowly towards Henry and hugged herself.– But you know.. This isn’t fair.. You kept us all down there for so long, thinking nothing would happen, that would be only related to William, but no. You’re involved as well, so I guess it must be only fair.. –She said in a pained voice as she looked at her chainsaw like claws and snapped them together two times before looking at Henry once again.–

Henry immediately turned on the security animatronic, and ran outside of his workshop and to the living room, but when he was about to get out of the house and run away from Scrap Baby, both animatronics broke the wall to the workshop and to the living room both on top of each other as they fighted, and at that point Baby seemed to be in disadvantage, until she managed to flip a switch on the other animatronic and began attacking Henry instead of her, so as she stood up, struggling a bit and looked at the scene, she only giggled and walked outside of the house like nothing happened, meanwhile Henry was being scratched and being thrown around, it was to his own liking of adding the security animatronic claws thinking it would never turn against him, but now? he was regretting every second of it. He tried to crawl to safety but was quickly grabbed and thrown against the wall, his face and arm were bleeding from trying to defend himself, so as he tried to catch his breath once again and grunted from the pain, he was grabbed by the neck by said animatronic and lifted up, now barely able to breath, he did his best to reach for the animatronic’s back and flip the switch, followed by him being released and then turning off the animatronic and then kicking it down as he panted, he almost had tears on his eyes because of the wounds, but even if he did let out a few tears, they would be quickly disguised by blood, he limped to the bathroom where a first aid kit was and started cleaning and disinfecting his wounds, he felt a pain on his side, probably knowing he broke a bone or two after being tossed around so much, of course he had to go to the hospital, but for now, he had to clean the minimum. Not really long passed till he patched up his wounds, and as he limped towards the door to get out of that house and make his way to the hospital, a phone call interrupted his plans, and the pain went away almost immediately. He picked up the phone and answered the call to put it to his ear.

–Henry? This is Elizabeth, we got some news. –The voice said from the other side of the call, Henry almost immediately sat down on the couch and let out a pained sigh.–

–Liz, yes, what is it? –He replied as he leaned forward and put a hand on his forehead, exhausted.–

–Well, we should’ve told you sooner, but we know that it wasn’t going to be a good idea, plus, we know that you caused the fire. William survived, believe it or not, it’s been months since then, and is almost new year, I know, but there wasn’t any other good situation to tell you this, he might find you soon, Michael is with him, so you don’t have to worry about him getting aggressive or anything he’s.. He’s a changed man, if we could say it that way. –She replied in almost an angry but tired tone of voice, she was simply done with her father’s bullshit, but there was nothing she could do about it after all.– This isn’t a signal for you to go see him immediately, you don’t sound.. Good, at the moment so I understand, but he might get to you once he’s able to, that’s just a warning. –She finished saying.–

Henry was at lost for words, first Scrap Baby escaping to who knows where, getting attacked by his own animatronic by accident, and now the big news to finish off that day, his old friend was alive and kicking, or so it seemed, he didn’t really knew what to believe after so many years of the same thing, the same lies, the same voice, the same old excuse, and now after him being out of Springtrap was a “changed man”? He simply didn’t wanted to believe it until he was able to see him by himself.

–Okay, got it, thanks for the warning Liz, take care, tell your mother and Evan I said Hi. –He said with a little smile before hanging up and laying down on the couch, looking at the roof of the house and almost letting out a few tears, his chest ached, it pressed, he was feeling way too many things at the same time, he felt like a kid again, unable to control his own life.–

There were a lot of things happening in one day only, William had already started working on the structure of his legs, Puppet having to contain Springtrap almost 24/7 now and be careful on not letting him out as it would break chaos again, it was the first time after a while that nothing much was happening at the same time, and at first that was what they initially thought, finally they could be humans again, go to the store, read a book, hang out with friends, love someone, but no, something always had to happen, and at first, the first one to sense that something wasn’t going completely well was William, and a clearly desperate Springtrap, not long after Scrap Baby escaped the box started moving like crazy, Michael still wasn’t home, and William was still defenseless, so as he quickly worked on his legs and felt his heart pressing against his chest beating loudly and harshly, he called his son on put him on Speaker as he worked on his now half done legs, not really long after he dialed his number, Michael picked up the call.

–I hate to be a mood breaker after everything, but something isn’t right, I need you to come home as soon as possible, Springtrap can sense it too, he might break out if we aren’t careful enough.–William said as he worked.–

–Calm down for a bit, I’m on my way, don’t move from the workshop until I get there, that place is safer than the house itself, okay? I’ll hang up now, see you in a few minutes. –Michael replied, and after hearing his words felt immediate panic, he was almost ashamed by how loud his heart beats were because of his nervousness and fear, so he quickly stopped what he was doing, payed for the things he bought and ran to the car and to his way home.–

The box kept moving, not even caring who was close at that point, he was begging to be set free, Michael almost had the temptation to run the box over to make Springtrap quiet down at least for a bit, but he knew that just wasn’t the solution, so once he got to the house, he quickly walked out of the car and got the grocery bags to pick the lock with the key and walk inside the house, leaving the bags by the door, closing behind him and then knocking three times on the workshop door to be let in, then he opened the door, he was amazed by how fast his father worked, although the legs looked like a prototype, they were almost ready to use, and it wasn’t something too hard to make after all, so while William explained to his son the situation he finished up some details on them and then grabbed them putting them on the floor and direction to his legs, rolling up the legs of his pants to apply them, letting out a little grunt of discomfort but once he got them set and ready he quickly stood up, almost tripping, but smiling at himself by how successful they were, and how for now didn’t hurt at all, but after all they were just temporary, he still had planned to do some attached to himself, he almost felt worthless and defenseless on a chair, and now that he stood up straight and proudly, Michael almost forgot how tall his father was.  
After he stood up, the both walked outside the workshop, and to the outside, even though William still struggled with walking and feeling tall again, he still made his best to show like he wasn’t totally excited for his accomplishments, no, it wasn’t a time to celebrate for anything, he could totally feel something drawing closer, and closer, driving Springtrap crazy.

–Should we let him out under any condition? –Michael said in a scared tone as he looked at the box move side to side and almost up and down.–

–Let him out? No, I don’t think he can reason, there has to be something else.. Huh. I KNOW YOU’RE CLOSE! –William ended up screaming at the end as he walked to the open and to the air, hearing the birds sing and then fly away because of movement, coming from one place.– I know you, I MADE you, everything you are is because of me, so come out now, and let’s end this bullshit once and for all. –He finished saying as he panted and looked everywhere, eventually noticing the figure of Scrap Baby, walking towards them.–

–Uh, William? –Michael said, almost panicking as he walked back.–

–Easy now. –William whispered back to his son as he looked on the direction of the animatronic, now locking his view on her.– I can try to be as subtle as possible, but what the actual fuck are you doing here. –He asked, trying to sound calm.–

–This is.. Weird.. I thought you’d be in the same situation as me, but instead.. He’s the one in the box, and you’re the one out. –She said, as she stopped in front of them, leaning forward a bit because of the height difference, but it wasn't much between William and Scrap baby.–

–You’re not Elizabeth anymore, Baby. Go rest, I know technically a side of her soul is inside of you, but she’s okay, there’s nothing to fight against, you can be free. –William said, slowly putting his hand on Scrap Baby’s head, the animatronic dropped to its knees as she simulated a crying.– 

–I..I thought.. –She said in a pained voice, before she turned off, and her eyes lost complete life, being now an empty and decaying old machine.–

Michael was just standing there, looking at the situation in pure awe, he was, confused, he had to say, he didn’t knew what William’s issue was, but as the same time that Baby turned off, the box stopped moving, and only growling and complaining could be heard from the inside, just like before, instead of total chaos, it was only complaining, and confusion. William looked at his own hand, just as confused, as he heard a voice inside his head say “Good job.” maybe he was doing good after all, maybe he really was a changed guy, but something felt weird, was that the feeling of a soul being free’d? maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought initially, maybe it wasn’t bad at all.

There was a silence for a few seconds, then a sigh, and the older turned around to see his son with a little smile on his face.

–Can you help me bury this thing? –He said, looking tired but staying geniune.–

Michael just nodded and walked to the garage to get two shovels as William was already dragging the now empty machine to an specific place, in the middle of the forest, there was a little field, and that’s where they buried her, leaving a few flowers on top on now the disturbed dirt, instead of feeling the sadness of letting something go, they felt happiness, maybe it was just one now, but later they could be more, William was more than ready to do what was needed to do to free everyone, and he wasn’t going to let anyone die by his hands ever again.  
They now walked back to the house, the sun was already setting, and the box was starting to move again, but this time, with less energy than before, like if freeing a soul was stealing his energy, and honestly? that wasn’t bad at all.

– Do you think we can tame him once we’d free’d enough souls? –Michael asked jokingly as he looked at his dad and walked upstairs to the house, following behind.–

–Honestly? It would be weird having the suit that trapped me walking around like nothing happened, but we’ll see in the near future, I guess. –William replied and laughed slightly as he walked inside the house with his son and closed the door behind them.–


End file.
